


Unlikeliest Places

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Post-Game(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: There's no telling what you might find in the Living Lands





	Unlikeliest Places

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill 95. It’s another Roll for It, and my elements are The Living Lands, travel fatigue, and a beautiful natural vista. (also, crazy self-indulgent bc this is my 100th prompt fill(?) so I wanted to have even more fun with it than usual.)

Despite how much she loved traveling and adventure, Tavi did have to admit there were some not so great things about it. Like sore feet. And walking in the rain. She didn’t have anything _against_ rain, per se; when she was somewhere like Caed Nua or an inn and it was her _choice_ she loved to go for long walks and get absolutely soaked to the skin. But that was completely different from this--boots squelching with every step as she she and Aloth trudged down another road after another lead. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she knew how far to their destination. But road signs were apparently unheard of here, and the last person to give them directions had just vaguely gestured down the road and told them it was a straight shot of “a few miles”. A few miles so far was up to six by Tavi’s reckoning.

At least the Living Lands were more scenic than, say, the Vailian Republics. And all the flora and fauna was new and unusual. It made her regret never making it up this far before. 

And then she stepped in a deceptively deep puddle and almost lost her balance. Would have if Aloth didn’t grab her arm.

_Abydon’s fuckin’ forge, we better find somethin’ that makes this fuckin’ worthwhile_   Tavi shot him a grateful smile as she shook muddy water off her boot. “Thanks. I’m gettin’ real fuckin’ close to wantin’ to talk with that orlan about the definition of the word ‘few’.”

Aloth chuckled. “In my experience, places this... provincial tend to use that as a catch-all for anything lower than about twenty.”

She snorted and raked sopping tendrils of hair out of her eyes. “You can say ‘ _backwater mudhole_ ’ if that’s what you mean, Corfiser, no one’s here to get offended.”

He shrugged and rolled his shoulders to shake rainwater off his cloak. “Better not to take the chance.”

She shook her head fondly. “You are incorrigible, city slicker.”

Aloth snorted in amusement as he tugged his hood further forward. “And you’re one to talk on that score, Tavi.”

Tavi grinned despite the rainwater trickling down her face. “Pot and kettle, what a pair we make, huh?”

He actually laughed. “You could say that.”

“Or I could point out I think I finally see a town up ahead,” she chuckled. “It better be Stilden, or I really will go hunt down that fuckin’ orlan to have a few words...”

“Whether it’s the town we seek or not, I’ll be satisfied if there’s an inn,” Aloth pointed out. “Just getting out of the rain will be enough for now.”

“Heh, true,” Tavi snorted. “We can dry out while we try to figure what the fuckin’ Key wants up here. Untamed frontiers never struck me as their kinda place.”

“No?” Aloth raised an eyebrow as they drew close enough to see this was indeed a community of some kind. “With all the unexplored valleys in which to hide, the potential ruins waiting in their depths, and a high likelihood no one will question your disappearance--or others’ who poked where they didn’t belong--because meeting an unfortunate end is all too common?”

“Well, when you put it like that...” Tavi grinned, letting the words trail off. She nodded toward the only two-story building in sight. “That’s prob’ly either a tavern or a general store, an’ both’ll serve our purpose.”

“After you, then,” Aloth said lightly, tucking his hair back behind one ear.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m the diplomatic one,” she teased, rolling her eyes.

“Perhaps not, but you _are_ the forceful one, and I have a feeling that counts for more out here,” he returned.

From the sign over the door--the carven torrents of a splashing waterfall--Tavi was pretty confident this was an inn, or at least a tavern, as they approached.

The sight that greeted them when she pushed open the door confirmed that; the interior was full of tables(half of them occupied) and fairly tough looking folk woman stood behind the long, rough-hewn bar.

_Thank fuckin’ Hylea,_ Tavi sighed. _I need a drink._

Every eye was on them as soon as they stepped through the door. and she practically felt Aloth tense at the attention. Tracking down a Leaden Key cell usually relied heavily on keeping a low profile, and this was the exact opposite of what they wanted.

“Can’t be helped,” Tavi murmured, tugging his arm so he’d follow her toward the counter.

“I know,” he murmured back, slipping his hand in hers. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

She squeezed his hand in silent agreement--at least out here no one recognized the Watcher of Caed Nua--as the woman behind the bar jerked her head toward them in greeting.

“Don’t get many travelers through here,” she commented, bracing her hands against the counter. “What can I getcha?”

“Whatever you have that’s strongest for me,” Tavi replied as she pushed back her hood, extremely aware of the drip trail they were leaving across the floor.

The barkeep nodded approvingly and raised an eyebrow at Aloth. “And you?”

He met the question with a tight smile.”I’m fine, thank you.”

“Whatever y’say,” she shrugged. “What brings you through Stilden?”

Aloth’s grip tightened fractionally on Tavi’s hand. She shifted her weight, brushing her shoulder against his as she replied, “We’re adventurers. An acquaintance mentioned there were plenty to be had up here.”

The barkeep snorted as she pulled a dark green bottle from under the counter and popped the cork. “Heh, this acquaintance would be right. You sure they ain’t also tryin’ to get you killed? We got more up here that’ll do ya in than any other country in Eora.” 

Tavi laughed and accepted the freshly poured drink the woman pushed toward her. “Pretty sure, yeah. And I think we’ll chance it, either way. Danger just adds to the fun.”

The barkeep smirked. “Good attitude to have up here. Just don’t go lookin’ for too much fun or ya might might get in over yer head.”

“That’s good advice anywhere,” Tavi said glibly. She picked up the mug, smelling the alcohol in the drink before she had it more than a couple inches off the bar. She’d said _strong_ and the woman had obliged. She took a good hard swallow and ranked it better than most of what she’d had in the Deadfire, even if it wasn’t the best she’d ever had.

She nodded appreciatively as she lowered the mug. “That’s pretty good.”

The barkeep grinned. “Thank ya, I brew it m’self.” She held out her hand to shake.  “Hilde.”

Tavi shook her hand and introduced herself. “Any other advice for increasing our chance of survival?”

“Don’t travel after dark,” Hilde said with a shrug. “An’ your best bet is t’ hire a guide if y’ wanna go explorin’. A good one,” she clarified, “who’s seen a lot of this place. Hey, Tarven,” she called across the room to a dark haired elf slouched alone at a table. “Skellen back yet?”

The elf snorted. “With the shit his group was lookin’ t’ find? We ain’t gonna see them for another month or two at least.” He tipped his head and gave Tavi and Aloth a meaningful look. “If we ever do.”

“They get the point, Tar,” Hilde said dryly. “You wouldn’t happen to know who is around, would ya?”

Tarven pursed his lips in thought a moment. “They could ask the Rook whelp, I s’ppose. He don’t do much guide work these days, though. His wolf’s too old t’ keep up on the long trips and no one who makes it this far into the Lands wants a _short_  one.”

“Can’t hurt t’ ask,” Hilde retorted. “An’ he’s been roamin’ the Lands more’n three decades, I’d hardly call him a _whelp_.”

“He is in the scheme of things,” Tarven shot back, before locking eyes with Tavi, his ears dipping in mild irritation. “But I can tell ya where to find him, if you wanna gamble on bein’ special enough he’ll say yes.”

Tavi shrugged and took another swig of her drink. There was a note of something in there she couldn’t quite figure out, but it was really growing on her.  “Worth a shot. Worst he’ll do is say no, right?”

“Kel, yeah. There are some folk that would do more dependin’  on their mood.” Tarven straightened in his seat. “Now, he works outta his folks’ salvage business, so it’s a little ways outta town...” He beckoned them closer, and Tavi went, her drink in one hand and tugging Aloth along with the other. He followed just behind her without protest, though she could see concern in his eyes. She made a mental note to ask about that as they sat down across the table from Tarven so he could lay out the route to where they could find this guide.

**o.O.o**

It took a while to finally get some privacy; Tarven proved chatty, and Hilde even more so when they attempted to wait out the rain. When the weather showed no sign of relenting anytime soon, they caved and got a room.

“Alright, spill, city slicker,” Tavi said soon as the door closed behind them. “You’re so tense I can practically see your anxiety floatin’ over your head like a fuckin’ storm cloud.”

Aloth half-smiled at her attempted humor. “I’m simply concerned about bringing someone into our confidence who we don’t know.”

“Whaddya mean?” Tavi probed as she hung her cloak over the back of a chair to dry and sat down to start working off her boots. 

“This guide,” he said. “I do appreciate improving our odds of survival, but how do we search for a fanatically secretive cult without tipping him off to what we’re doing? There’s only so much we can explain away with the adventurers cover.”

“What’s so wrong with tippin’ him off that we’re lookin’ for someone?” she shrugged. The stubborn boot finally came off and she started working on the other one. “Obviously he doesn’t need to know everything, but what can it hurt tellin’ him we’re... shit, lookin’ for evidence of an ancient guardian order. We can just leave off that we think they’re still around and fuckin’ with the course of history.”

“Because we don’t know how large a presence they have here,” Aloth replied, absently raking his fingers through his still-damp hair. “For all we know, this Rook fellow could be one of them. Even if not, who’s to say he wouldn’t answer any questions put to him regarding our business, whether for compensation or simply due to not having a reason he shouldn’t?”

Tavi snorted. “If you’re gonna be that fuckin’ paranoid, maybe I shoulda used a fake name, _Engferth_.”

He shot her a dirty look for that, but she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.  “Tavi, it’s been two years, are you _ever_ planning to let that go?”

“Nope,” she said cheerfully, kicking her boots under the edge of the bed. “It’s too much fun givin’ you shit for it.”

“That’s the answer I was both afraid of and expecting,” Aloth said with a long suffering sigh. He was smiling as he joined her on the bed, however. “The benefits of aliases aside, we really do need to decide if we’re going to employ this Rook, and if so, how much we tell him.”

“Look, city slicker,” Tavi turned so she was half-facing him. “I know we’ve survived everything from town drunks to cultists to the fuckin’ _gods themselves_ , but I didn’t survive all that to get eaten by a fuckin’ lion or some weird plant b’cause we were too paranoid to take advantage of local knowledge and experience.”

He shot her a dubious look. “A plant?”

She shrugged. “Y’hear things. Rumors’n shit.”

“I... highly doubt there’s any truth to that one,” Aloth said diplomatically.

“Better safe than sorry,” Tavi insisted. “I say we hire the fuckin’ guide. You can decide how much we tell him,” she conceded. “You have more experience with the fuckin’ Key than I do.”

Aloth mulled that over a moment, twisting one of his rings while he thought, before nodding. “That’s a fair compromise.”

“Great. Then I’m goin’ to bed,” she grinned, wriggling out of her pants and kissing him on the cheek. “B’cause walkin’ in the rain and mud all day is fuckin’ exhaustin’.”

He chuckled. “I’ll join you shortly, there’s something I want to check first.”

“If you wait too long, I’ll be asleep,” Tavi warned playfully around a yawn as she snuggled in. She hadn’t realized how tired she was til she said something, but she really was exhausted.

“I’ll just have to take that risk,” Aloth said with a smile as he pushed off the bed. 

**o.O.o**

Tavi’s suspicions proved correct and the night was at least half over before she felt the bed shift as Aloth settled in next to her. But he’d never needed much sleep, and the lack of it didn’t have a noticeable effect on his mood, so she didn’t tease him too much as they prepared for the day.

Aloth took all of it in stride--he was well accustomed to her habits by now--and waited until they were leaving the room to inform her that her hair had dried slightly curly.

“Oh, yeah, it does that sometimes,” Tavi grimaced self-consciously. “’Specially in humid weather if I’ve cut it recently.” Which was the case; she’d trimmed it less than a week ago. She sighed and feathered one hand through it. “Oh well. Nothin’ I can really do about it, so guess you get a peek at what I looked liked in my twenties,” she teased, pulling on her cloak as she stepped into the hall.

Aloth raised an eyebrow. “This is how you kept it back then?”

“Well, yeah, city slicker, I was workin’ for the blacksmith at that point, short hair was much easier to keep out of my fuckin’ eyes.” She tugged the door closed behind them. “An’ our part of Old Vailia got humid as fuck in the summer, so this is how it usually ended up.” She scowled at an ugly thought and kicked the wall. “At least until everything went to shit. There was a while in there I couldn’t cut my hair, even if I’d cared enough to.” Her gaze dropped to her hands, just in time to watch Aloth take them in his.

“Tavi,” he said softly, deliberately turning her hands so she couldn’t see her scarred palms. “I didn’t mean to bring up unpleasant memories.” His thumbs swept in matching arcs over her knuckles.

Tavi snorted a shaky laugh. “Shit, Corfiser, it’s almost forty years ago. I can’t expect you to walk on fuckin’ eggshells ‘bout anything that might bring it to mind.” She squeezed his hands appreciatively all the same. “B’side I walked myself into that one.”

“Still, I am sorry for bringing it to mind.” Aloth tugged her hands to close the distance between them and steal a kiss.

“Mmm, not that you need it, but you’re forgiven, Aloth,” she mumbled, smiling, into the kiss.

“You know how much I admire your resilience,” he whispered when they finally broke the kiss, foreheads still touching.

“Tough as fuck,” she agreed mischievously, freeing one hand to cup his jaw as she tipped her chin forward for round two, murmuring, “Just like you,” right before their lips met.

_Gods_ , she loved the way his ears went pink whenever she complimented him. 

“I don’t know about that,” Aloth demurred. “I’ve seen some of the things you survived and doubt I would have fared as well.” He cleared his throat. “But don’t we have somewhere to be?”

“Right.” Tavi brushed her thumb against his cheek one last time before stepping away so they could resume course downstairs. “Let’s go hire a guide so we can have an adventure with less risk of dying.” She laughed when he rolled his eyes. “Didja figure out what we’re telling him?”

Aloth nodded. “We’re searching for Engwithan ruins. It’s a large enough portion of the truth to serve our purpose, and still sufficiently commonplace to not raise suspicion. And given the connection between the Key and Engwithan culture, it’ll at least get us where we need to start looking. Between what we learned in the Dyrwood and the fact you understand the language, it’s more than plausible.”

“Also, if it’s leaked somehow, worst that’ll happen is the Key comin’ after us rather’n us havin’ to hunt them down,” Tavi added with a dark grin.

“I did consider that, actually,” he said dryly.

Tavi shot him a bemused look as they exited the tavern. “Covering all your angles?”

“Exactly.”

**o.O.o**

Tarven’s directions from the night before proved easily followed, and this salvage business equally easy to find. The walk was also far more pleasant now that it wasn’t raining and they could enjoy the view. There was a wild, untamed beauty to the land, even this close to a settlement, and she could see trails that meandered toward tangled forests and overgrown ravines. _I really should’ve made it up here sooner,_ she mused _. This place would be perfect for me._

But it she had, she wouldn’t have met Aloth or Kana or any of the others, or shit, even Maren and the rest of Silversteel. So she wouldn’t really change things. Besides, this place didn’t seem overly given to change, so it probably didn’t look that different than ten or twenty or even forty years ago.

“This place reminds me of you,” Aloth commented, almost as if he’d heard her thoughts. 

Tavi snorted. “Stubborn and untamed?”

“And chaotic, and fascinating....” He nodded toward the sprawling vista off to their right, trees framing the view of sky and clouds, ground split by a red-rock valley. “Beautiful.”

“Now we’re talkin’,” she teased. “Shame I can’t think of anywhere flatterin’ to compare you to, city slicker.”

Aloth smirked. “You’ll just have to come up with something else, then.”

“Yes, I will, but later.” Tavi nodded toward a dirt path that wound off to their left, curving around a clump of trees before looking like it maybe, eventually, led to an indistinct shadow that might’ve been a house.

“Well, this just fills me with confidence,” Aloth said dryly.

“Why?” Tavi laughed, starting down the path. “He’s a wilderness guide, I”d be more worried if he lived in the middle of fuckin’ civilization.”

“Or what passes for it out here,” Aloth muttered, swiping at the tall grass that encroached on the trail.

“Be nice,” she  scolded playfully. “‘Specially since you just said this place reminds you of _me_.”

“Fair point,” he conceded, lips curving in a faint smile.

The indistinct shadow had started to take more definite shape now; a low, single story bungalow, with semi-neat piles of miscellaneous goods lined up along the sides. As they drew even closer they could see the figure sitting out front, a few feet away from the door. A blond elf, the sun catching both the reddish highlights in his hair and the silver-streaked coat of the wolf lounging at his feet as he worked. Tavi gave the longbow he was shaping a once-over, one brow arched in admiration. Bows might not be her weapon of choice, but she’d spent enough time with archers to recognize a well-crafted one when she saw it. 

By now they were close enough for the wolf to catch their scent, and it lifted its head, ears twitching back, to alert the elven hunter.

“Easy,” he murmured, not looking up from his project to address them. “Help you?”

“Yes, we were looking for Kel Rook,” Aloth said. Tavi bit back a smile at the wary glance he sent the wolf. Just because Tarven had alluded to the animal getting old didn’t mean it was harmless.

“Found him,” the blond grunted, flicking a brief look at Aloth before returning to the bow. “But it’s just Rook. Why the interest?”

There was something familiar about his voice, in a way that set Tavi’s teeth on edge and squeezed something tight in her chest. She didn’t like the feeling much. Probably because outside Silversteel or her Dyrwood and Deadfire companions pretty much anyone familiar had likely tried to kill her. She crossed her arms defensively(as if that would help). “We’re lookin’ to explore around here an’ were told you’re a good guide.”

Rook frowned. “Damn Tarven,” he muttered, running his hand along the curve of the bow. “Were you also told I don’t do guide work often now that Fletch has trouble keepin’ up?”

“Maybe you could give it a fuckin’ try,” she returned, more irritably than she meant to as that nagging familiarity squeezed tighter. “We’re lookin’ for ruins, so we’re not gonna be movin’ all that fast, an’ we can handle ourselves, so it shouldn’t be too dangerous.”

“ _Everything_ here is fuckin’ dangerous.” Rook shot back heatedly, finally looking up to scowl at her with glass-green eyes. “I work best with an animal partner, Fletch ain’t up to it, and the pup I’m trainin’ isn’t ready yet.” He cocked his head and his scowl turned to a squint for a protracted moment before, “Have we... met?”

Tavi frowned. “Not unless you’ve been outta this fuckin’ jungle at some point in your life.”

“Not since I got here.” His brow furrowed. “Somethin’ familiar about you, though.”

Tavi crossed her arms tighter. That weird feeling was getting stronger and it was setting off alarm bells and she _really_ didn’t like it. She shuffled a half step closer to Aloth and shrugged. “Well, I’ve never been up this way, so can’t help ya. C’mon, city slicker, if the man won’t do it, we’ll just hafta find someone else.” Someone who didn’t send spider-feet sensations crawling up her spine. Something about Rook tugged at her and whether it was from her own life or just more Watcher shit, she didn’t like it. She’d apologize to Aloth and explain herself later.

“But-” Aloth started to protest.

“Hylea’s tits, just-”

Rook caught a sharp breath and stood so fast the bow he’d been crafting tumbled to the ground and his wolf bolted up on shaky legs in case he was needed. “... _Tavi?_ ”

She froze. _How...?_ She looked, _really looked_ , at this naggingly, uncomfortably familiar hunter with his reddish blond hair and pale green eyes. The burn scars she hadn’t noticed before that trailed down his arm and up the side of his neck. _There’s no fuckin’ way. It can’t be._

“What’s wrong?” Aloth whisper, protectively glued to her side.

Tavi shook her head. Nothing was _wrong_ , just her world being tilted on its axis. Tarven _had_ called ‘the Rook whelp’ Kel. _No, Tavi,_ she scolded herself as she pictured the man in front of her thirty-odd years younger and with his voice a couple octaves higher and a ridiculous hope started to sprout in her chest, nearly four decades after the worst day of her life. _They all died, **all of them**_. _Even him. It’s not... He **can’t** **be**._

But hope was a wild thing, stubborn as Tavi herself, and the name escaped in a breathless, unbelieving rush. “ _ **Khellin?!**_ ”

He nodded and the world screeched to a halt, fading out around the edges as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Oh, Hylea’s _blazin’_ feathered copper- _ **fucking**_ tits,” she muttered through her fingers. This couldn’t be real. She hadn’t really woken up yet, this was a dream or some shit like that. She bit the tender skin at the base of one finger hard enough she nearly drew blood. _ **OW**. Nope, not dreaming. FUCK._

Khellin--who was _really standing there_ , she wasn’t dreaming--gave a strangled laugh that sounded more than half a sob. “Figures you still swear enough to send Mom into fits.”

“‘Course,” Tavi snorted shakily, dropping her hands. “I’m fuckin’ incorrigible, you know that better’n anyone.” _Almost anyone,_ she corrected herself, darting a glance toward Aloth.

He was staring at her with wide eyes. He’d been there through enough occurrences of the relevant anniversary to know exactly the implications of this turn of events.

Khellin laughed again, this one closer to the real thing. “Can’t argue with that.” He ran one hair through his hair. “Guess it’s a bit of an understatement to say we have a lot of catchin’ up to do?”

It was Tavi’s turn for a shell-shocked, almost hysterical sob-laugh combination, because her brother was _alive_. He was alive and she wasn’t dreaming and _what the fuck_ , whichever god she needed to thank she’d _do it_ gladly and repeatedly because _ **Khellin**_ was fucking  _ **alive**_. “I think callin’ it just a _bit_ of an understatement is an understatement.”

Forty years. She’d thought he was dead for almost _forty gods-damned **fucking**_ years and he’d been _here_ the whole time. _I **really** should’ve visited the Living Lands sooner_.

Khellin reached down to brush his wolf’s ears in a comforting gesture when he whined. “How ‘bout I change my answer, help you two find those ruins you’re lookin’ for?” he offered. “We can start the blazin’ long process of catchin’ up while we search.”

Tavi nodded, not even looking at Aloth to check. There was no way he’d deny her this, even if they hadn’t been planning to employ "Rook" before her own personal Godhammer had been dropped on the encounter. “Sounds like a fuckin’ plan. There’s just... something I need to take care of first.”

He cocked an eyebrow and she could feel Aloth’s curiosity as well before she crossed the distance in three swift strides and pulled her baby brother into a ferociously tight hug.

Khellin flinched and his wolf’s ears tipped backward, but he did wrap his arms around her after only a few heartbeats and hug back.

“Sorry,” Tavi whispered. She knew he wasn’t always thrilled with physical affection, she just couldn’t help herself.

“Don’t be,” Khellin mumbled, hugging tighter, his voice further muffled by her shoulder. “You’re an exception, always have been.”

Tavi matched his strength, still hardly able to believe this was happening, even though she could feel him, warm and solid and real. She finally, reluctantly, loosened her grip and stepped back, surveying him head to toe again. “I guess... I guess if we’re gonna travel while we talk we better get movin’?”

He nodded, glancing between her and Aloth before he bent to pick up the dropped bow.  “We should; it gets dark early if you’re under tree cover. And it seems you’re lookin’ for somethin’ special? Usually hafta go pretty deep for that.”

“Not today, I fuckin’ don’t,” Tavi grinned and Khellin laughed.

“No, I guess not.” His fingers brushed the wolf’s head as he turned to go lean the longbow against the bungalow. He ducked inside briefly, returning with a shortbow and quiver of arrows as well as a ration bag. “Preparedness is our chief virtue out here,” he explained, slinging both quiver and bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go find whatever it is you came lookin’ for.”

Tavi was pretty sure she’d be smiling for the next several hours at least. “Let’s,” she agreed, reaching for Aloth’s hand and weaving her fingers between his. She felt really good about their odds now. She’d hoped to find something worthwhile up here, and that had already been granted beyond her wildest dreams.

Surely they’d find something to work with; the Living Lands had all sorts of great things hiding in the unlikeliest places.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to let Tavi find out Khellin’s alive for... I think like a year and a half? Maybe longer? And just never had the chance to do it, so when I saw the elements for this week’s prompt I had a MY TIME HAS COME moment and decided to do it now. Obviously at some point there’s gonna be a follow-up that’s them talking about what happened to each of them, woven in with Tavi and Aloth’s hunt for the Leaden Key. But we’ll just have to see when I get the chance for that ;)


End file.
